Equums
Equums are a minor species that mutated in the series 2013. They are mutated horses and their society is very similar to that one from the termites. They live in colonies that can be as wide as 50 km in circumference, and as tall as 3 km tall. Appearance They look like normal horses, only bigger (at least the size of an elephant). They have the lower leg colored with different colors that define their social status. They have not eyes. Hierarchy As most of the species in the series, they are ruled by a female. However, they are not ruled by an unique female, but by different queens of several colonies. #Queens: The ones that live in the upper part of any colony. They rule over the others and they are three times bigger than most of the others. She is the only one who is allowed to reproduce and make sure that any other equums gets pregnant. Their lower leg (LL) color is black. #Stallions: The only equums that are allowed to reproduce (with the queen). They don't have any power at all, and when they are not reproducing, they have the same chores as the builders. Their LL color is the red. #Builders/Warriors: The ones that construct the colony. They are stronger and when they are under attack, they are in charge of the defense of the colony. They are the most appreciated equums in the colony and their LL color is orange. They are both male and female. #Farmers: They are in charge of growing the colony's food in the basement. Their only power is deciding what to grow. Their LL color is green. #Assistants: They are in charge of make real all of the queen's desires. They come from entertainers to equums that relax her. In case of problems, they are third on the list of survivor (after the queen and stallions). Their LL color is purple. #Carriers: They are in charge of carrying the food from the basement to the whole colony. They are the fastest and busiest of all equums. Their LL color is blue. They are also the most abundant equums. #Sentinels: They are 10-25 equums that watch out for enemies. They are not allowed to get into the colony unless danger is detected. If trouble is detected, they turn on the alarm inside and then go out again. Their LL is yellow-colored. #Suicide and seek equums: They look for the mushrooms that the farmers need to grow their food. They are also called suicide group as they are mostly hunted by most of the other species. They are slow and weak and if they are found, their posibilities to survive is a 25%. One mushroom is enough to grow enough food to feed more than 3,000 equums and some mushrooms can be found by thousands so they are not really very appreciated. Their LL color is white. Abilities Their colonies are impossible for any species to destroy as they are huge. Warriors are strong enough to lift several tons and carriers can get to run at 600 km/h. Sentinels can feel bodies' heat to a distance of 2 km. Weaknesses They are all blind and suicide and seek equums are really weak. They are the preys of most of the carnivorous species. Category:Characters Category:Species